Triss Merigold
'''Triss Merigold' de Maribor era uma alegre feiticeira de cabelos castanhos, sempre rindo e mais parecia uma adolescente. Tinha os cabelos longos e cacheados na cor de castanha fresca que brilhavam com reflexos dourados. Esta era sua marca registrada e motivo de orgulho. Após a primeira guerra contra Nilfgaard, ficou conhecida como "Décima Quarta do Monte". Pois todos pensavam que ela havia morrido na Batalha do Monte Sodden. Em realidade, Triss ficara tão desfigurada que ninguém conseguiu reconhecê-la. Apenas Yennefer seria capaz, mas esta estava cega. Triss perdeu os cabelos, sofreu queimaduras pelo corpo além de outros graves ferimentos. Feitiços poderosos, encantos, elixires, amuletos, artefatos não foram economizados para recuperar seu aspecto anterior. Porém Triss ainda ficou com uma cicatriz no peito e por causa disso ela deixou de usar decote. Ela é amiga de Yennefer e do bruxo Geralt de Rivia, por quem nutre uma paixão não correspondida. Ela auxiliou Ciri em Kaer Morhen por algum tempo e se considera uma irmã mais velha para a menina. Foi através de sua intervenção que Ciri não recebeu inadvertidamente hormônios nocivos que poderiam ter um impacto negativos em seus "dotes femininos". Ela era um membro do conselho real do Rei Foltest junto com Fercart e Keira Metz, bem como um membro co-fundador da Loja das Feiticeiras. Ela é uma habilidosa curandeira e carrega consigo muitas poções mágicas, mas Triss nunca usa em si mesma, pois é alérgica a elixires mágicos. Após os eventos de A Senhora do Lago, precisamente depois do pogrom em Rívia, Triss Merigold torna-se exemplo de valor e coragem sendo chamada às vezes de A Intrépida. Citação Triss é uma das personagens principais no jogo de computador The Witcher. Ela é uma das primeiras pessoas que Geralt encontra após ser encontrado inconsciente na floresta pelos seus colegas bruxos, os quais são provavelmente os últimos bruxos existentes. Ela também foi quem curou Geralt após sua primeira batalha contra Azar Javed no Pantâno. Quando Geralt recobrou a consciência, ele se encontrava na luxuosa casa dela, e ele viu ela falando provavelmente com outra feiticeira. Ela diligentemente "o verifica atrás de lesões internas". Prólogo Durante o prólogo, após lidar com a invasão da Salamandra em Kaer Morhen, Triss está gravemente ferida e precisa de uma poção especial que Geralt deve preparar para ajudá-la a se recuperar. Se não apressada durante o diálogo, após beber a poção, ela oferece a Geralt seu primeiro encontro sexual no jogo. Capitulo III Se for Triss e não Shani que foi escolhida para cuidar de Alvin, for dado um anel de rubi ou um anel de diamante e ouro e ao falar com Alvin, Geralt tenha sido rigoroso ao menos uma vez, a segunda opção de romance se torna disponível. Missões Relacionadas *''Uma Recepção Elegante'' *''Todos os Homens do Rei'' *''Alvin'' *''Armadura, ''indiretamente e apenas no caminho Bruxo / neutro. *''Defendendo Kaer Morhen'' *''Reflexos Congelados'' *''A Fechadura e a Chave'' *''As Cinzas de Vizima'' *''A Fonte Source'' *''O Imperdoável'' *''Sob um Céu de Fogo'' Entrada no Diário Junto comigo e os outros bruxos, Triss lutou em defesa de Kaer Morhen. A feiticeira ficou contra o misterioso mago, um dos líderes do ataque. Ela foi ferida e perdeu a consciência. Ironicamente, Triss é alérgica a magia e ela só pode tomar poções de cura naturais. Eu encontrei Triss, ou melhor, uma visão dela, nas Planícies de Gelo. A feiticeira me ajudou a perseguir o Grão Mestre. |} Diferenças dos livros *Após ela cair no Monte Hill e sua consequente ressurreição, Triss menciona que ela "ela nunca mais será capaz de usar um vestido com um decote baixo", sugerindo que algum desfiguramento na pele ainda permanece em seu peito. No entanto, no jogo, ela exibe uma generosa porção dos peitos sem quaisquer vestígios de danos. *Além disso, a cor do cabelo é retratada como vermelho nos jogos, sendo que nos livros é descrito como castanho. * Nos livros Triss é alérgica a poções que contenham magia e só pode ser curada com amuletos. No jogo, uma das primeiras missões é recuperar os ingredientes para uma poção para curar Triss. * Nos jogos, os olhos de Triss são verdes, embora no livro eles são comparados com Lápis-Lazúli. Notas * No começo do Capítulo III, Triss provavelmente está falando com Keira Metz no espelho. :* Se você decidir conseguir um anel para ela, ele precisa ter um rubi ou ser um Anel de Selo de Ouro e Rubi. Ela não irá aceitar nenhum outro tipo. Além disso, você tem que agir como um bom pai, por ser rigoroso com Alvin ao menos uma vez. :* O presente de um anel irá proporcionar uma segunda oportunidade para sexo, terceira se você contar a verificação por ferimentos internos mencionada anteriormente. :* Triss raramente está em casa no Capítulo III e fica na festa de Leuvaarden no O Novo Narakort das 17:30 até 3:00. :* Na tradução checa dos livros e do jogo, o nome de Dandelion é "Marigold" e Triss é chamada de "Triss Ranuncul". O nome original de Dandelion é "Jaskier" (em Polonês) Video The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Triss desempenha um papel importante ao longo da história. Ela aparece pela primeira vez no prólogo como amante de Geralt; Seus sentimentos por ele, evidentemente, permaneceram inalterados. Triss ajuda Geralt e Foltest a tomar o castelo La Valette. Ela se separa deles quando um dragão ataca as forças de Foltest. Após a prisão de Geralt pelo assassinato de Foltest, ela se encontra com Vernon Roche antes de partir para Flotsam, tendo perdido sua posição de conselheira após a morte de Foltest. Em Flotsam, ela se reúne com sua companheira membro da Loja, Síle de Tansarville, e fica desconfiado de sua presença. Ela ajuda Geralt a se preparar para lutar contra um Kayran, apresentando-o a Cedric, encontrando a toca do Kayran, e ajudando-o a criar uma poção para permitir que Geralt resista ao veneno do Kayran. Depois que Geralt encontra Letho, Triss e Cedric invadem o quarto de Síle e Triss usa o megascópio para tentar obter mais informações sobre Síle (falando a Dethmold ou Philippa). Pouco depois, Letho rapta Triss e a obriga a teletransportá-los para Vergen. Em Vergen, Triss escapa de Letho e tenta fazer contato com Philippa. Ela encontra o quarto de Philippa, mas encontra a aprendiz de Philippa, Cynthia, ali. Cynthia, uma espiã nilfgaardiana, captura Triss usando a compressão de artefatos, e leva Triss através da névoa de espectros, onde Triss eventualmente vai parar nas mãos do embaixador de Nilfgaard, Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen. Antes que Geralt possa resgatá-la, Shilard leva seu navio para Loc Muinne. The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Triss retorna em The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt como a líder dos magos que fogem devido à caça aos magos iniciada por Radovid V. Sua aparência não mudou muito, mas as interações com Yennefer provam ser bastante interessantes. Há também uma DLC gratuita que dá a Triss uma roupa alternativa. Curiosidades *Triss fez uma aparição na Playboy polonesa (05/2011), como a garota da capa. *O nome "Triss" significa feliz ou abençoada (de origem Latina). É um nome apenas para mulheres. Galeria People Triss Merigold.png People Triss battle.png People Triss undressed.png Romance Triss1.png Romance Triss2 censored.png TW3 T&G.jpg The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt-Triss.jpg Triss.JPG TrissMerigoldWitcher3.png Triss - Concept Art.jpg Triss Merigold-Ranuncul - Artwork.jpg Triss Merigold.jpg Triss Merigold Witcher 3 The Wild Hunt E3 2014 Trailer Hot pose.jpg Triss Merigold Witcher 3 The Wild Hunt E3 2014 Trailer angry.png Triss merigold by shalizeh-d8znuv1.jpg Tw2 Triss accuses.jpg Tw2 full Triss.png Tw2 full Triss 1.png Tw2 triss screen1.jpg Witcher and Sorceress in love.jpg Yen.png nl:Triss Merigold cs:Triss Ranuncul de:Triss Merigold es:Triss Merigold fr:Triss Merigold hu:Triss Merigold it:Triss Merigold pl:Triss Merigold ru:Трисс Меригольд sr:Трис Мериголд zh:特莉絲‧梅莉葛德 en:Triss Merigold Categoria:Feiticeiras Categoria:Personagens dos romances Categoria:Personagens de The Witcher Categoria:Personagens de The Witcher 2 Categoria:Personagens de The Witcher 3